


My Brother’s Keeper.

by carinims01



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinims01/pseuds/carinims01
Summary: Alphonse is missing. It’s up to Ed and the others to find him and bring him home. But a malicious force wants something from the young Elric boy. Something he ins’t prepared to give. EdWin, RoyEye, and hints of AlMay. No slash.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Mei Chan | May Chang/Alphonse Elric
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	My Brother’s Keeper.

The sunset behind the mountains was breathtaking. Sudden, tall peaks covered in luscious undergrowth burst forth from the ground and cut through the vivid watercolors of the sky. Shades of baby blues and purples overtook the night sky, stretching out as far as it dared as the sun set. Behind them, stars began to stretch out over the vast desert. The air was crisp and chilled, but it smelled so fresh. 

They were at the outermost part of northwest Xing, and across the desert, the nearest country was Drachma. Alphonse remembered the bitter cold of the north and vaguely wondered if the whole country was like that. He hadn’t experienced the cold himself, but he remembered Ed’s reaction to it. 

The young man smiled as he looked back towards the mountains of Xing. The small village of Mingelin stood at the base of those mountains, and Al could see the campfires and torches lit by its townspeople even from here. May, and a few other Chang’s, had been asked to come assist the simple village by the Emperor himself. 

Who ever thought that the Emperor would be Ling Yao. 

It helped that they were friends, yes, but it also spoke of May’s skill in healing alkahestry. The Chang’s knowledge and skill was renowned around Xing. And though the brief sickness hadn’t been a particular challenge, Al knew it had taken a lot out of May. 

The sweating sickness was almost completely gone, and they would be leaving in the next few days. May wanted to take him back to Liantang. They hadn’t had much time in the Capitol, and the young alkahestrist boasted about the Capitol’s vast libraries. 

The young woman was standing next to him now, her shoulder brushing his arm. It had been a long day of hard work for both of them. May had been busy helping the sick. With her alkahestry, she could guide a person's chi to help them help themselves, but it also took a lot of her own energy. Alphonse had studied the art, but only on paper. He didn’t have nearly enough skill to try to help others yet. 

He himself had worked with Jerso and Zampano to help build stable housing for the people of Mingelin. Ling had said he wanted to make friends with every clan, and help the lesser clans as much as he could. He was making good on his word. Even before the four of them had arrived in the town, the Emperor had sent two teams of workers here to help build homes in place of the tents the clan lived in now. 

It was amazing. 

Ed would be so proud. 

The young man smiled. He missed his brother. It had been six months since he’d left for his journey through Xing, and it had been the longest the brother’s had ever been apart. Because of the Xerxian desert separating the two countries, there weren’t phones that connected Xing and Amestris. And it wasn’t often that a caravan traversed the desert, so there hadn’t even been someone to deliver the letters Al had been writing his brother. 

And no doubt, it would be a few more months before he was able to see his brother again. Alphonse hoped he was doing well on his own journey through the west. Knowing him, he was fine. If not getting into fights every now and then. 

Al grinned. 

“Alphonse?” 

The young man turned towards the girl next to him. May Chang had volunteered to accompany him on his nightly walk tonight. Even Shoa May had chosen to stay behind in favor of warm milk. Ever since Al had gotten his body back, he loved to take walks in the evening, just to enjoy his senses. Usually, he preferred to go on his own, just to get a moment to himself. 

But he didn’t mind May’s company. If there was one person in Xing who could understand his fascination with his five senses, it was May. She knew the hell he’d been through in the armor. And she was a close friend. 

Also, Al would be lying if he said he hadn’t developed feelings for her. She was growing into a fine young woman. In the two years they’d been apart after the Promised Day, she’d changed. For one, she was taller now. She stood almost at Al’s shoulder, and the colorful Xingese kimono she wore hugged her slim figure. Her dark eyes sparkled in the moonlight. And she was so kind. She was helping the people of Mingelin without a second thought. She was so compassionate. She truly was amazing. 

“You alright?” She asked, touching his arm. 

Alphonse gave her a blinding grin. “Yeah, just thinking.”

The young woman leaned into his side. “Missing home?”

“How’d you know?” 

“I know you better than you think, Elric.”

The young alchemist laughed. 

May sensed them before they saw them...

She instantly pulled away from Al’s side and took on a defensive stance. 

Flinching in surprise, Al‘s brow furrowed. “May?” 

“There’s a powerful presence coming closer. From the trees.” 

Alphonse narrowed his eyes and balled his fist at his side. The sun had set and the single torch that Alphonse had didn’t shed much light on their surroundings. Slowly, they drew closer. 

There were seven of them. 

Five of them were perhaps just grunts. Strong and plain looking. They were at the forefront of the pack. It was the two in the middle that drew Al’s attention. One of them was tall. Really tall. He was well built, with thick muscles. There was a frown on his face, and his eyes held only malice. The torch he was holding cast thick shadows across his pockmarked face. His eyes were slanted, showing off his Xingese heritage. 

The other man was short. He was hunched over, and a cloak covered his whole body. As the group stopped, he lowered his hood and stared at them with a smile plastered on his wrinkled face. There was a sick glee in his golden eyes. 

Golden?

Ed, his father, and Alphonse himself were the only people he knew with aurum eyes. 

The short man’s voice was aged and cracked as he spoke. “Him.” 

Alphonse flinched as he realized the man was pointing directly at him, He didn’t have any time to think as the five grunts ran towards them. Al dropped the torch and jumped beside May, hands raised in a defensive stance. He knew there was no use in telling her to run, and the village was too far away to rely on for help. Jerso and Zampano would sure be nice to have around right now. 

They took down the first two easily. Al and May had both been well trained, and it seemed like these guys didn’t know their skills. The third man seemed to realize that and was more cautious. He got in a blow to Al’s eye before May took him down with a swipe under his legs. 

Once he was down, Alphonse clapped his hands and pressed them against the loose dirt. Blue lightening flashed around his hands as the ground reformed and a thick belt made of earth wrapped itself around the offender’s torso. He was pinned. 

Blood dripped into Al’s eye from the cut, and May crouched next to him, silently asking if he was alright. The young alchemist nodded. They weren’t done yet. 

There were four left. 

The last two grunts attacked, but May took them out in an instant with her alkahestry. She was mad. So mad that she didn’t realize she’d stepped right into their trap. As soon as her foot landed on their alkahestry circle, the ground rose up and wrapped around her body like vines covering a tree. It pinned her arms to her side and stopped at her shoulders. 

“May!” Alphonse ran to her and started fruitlessly clawing at the dirt. “May!” 

“Mr. Elric.” 

The aged voice behind him made him pause. Al whirled around and found the old man crouched on the ground behind the remote alkahestry circle he’d used to pin May. His eyes were void of emotion, but his smile was gone. A sneer took its place. 

“Alphonse,” May whispered, struggling in her cocoon. “Run. Please.” 

The young man ignored her and took up a defensive stance in front of her. No way in hell he was going to leave her here alone. “How do you know me?” He asked the man. 

The elder man brushed some dirt from his cloak. “We’ve been watching you for some time now, Mr. Elric. Now, if you’d please come with us.”

“What do you want from me?” Alphonse shouted. His head was beginning to hurt from the blow, and frankly he was feeling dizzy. He wouldn’t be able to fight for much longer. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the grunts beginning to move. Anxiety welled within him as he realized the truth. 

He was dizzy, exhausted, and he couldn’t see anything out of his left eye. May was incompasitated. He couldn’t fight hand to hand, battle a skilled alkahestrist, and defend May at the same time. 

Alphonse gasped as the canon began to crawl towards his friend’s throat. “Wait! Please! Stop!”

It slowed. 

Turning back to the old man, the young alchemist took a deep breath. “I’ll... I’ll go with you—“

“—Al, no!”

“—but you have to leave her alone. Leave her here, and I’ll go with you.” 

There was a pause before the old man responded.

“Fine.” 

“How do I know you’ll keep your word?” Alphonse questioned. 

The taller man responded this time. “Men from Xing always keep their word.” 

He turned towards his short companion and spoke a few words. Then he walked forward, almost leisurely, and drew an alkahestry star into the dirt. 

“Step into the circle,” the old man commanded. 

Alphonse frowned, fighting against his anxiety and panic. “What’re you going to do to me?”

“Alphonse, please....”

The young man turned towards his dear friend. Tears were streaming down her face, and more tears welled in her eyes. Dirt covered her face and it looked like the cocoon was making it difficult to breathe. Oh May... His May.

“May, listen,” he said softly. He swallowed back his own tears. He had to be strong for her. “You’re going to be fine. Jerso and Zampano are going to come looking for you soon. I... I have to. But you’ll be okay.” 

“Please....” she whispered. 

“I’m sorry, May.”

Alphonse stepped into the circle and sudden exhaustion overcame him. His eyes slipped shut, and he felt his knees give out. The young man was unconscious before he even hit the ground.


End file.
